Rélétarama
by Aliciane
Summary: Séquelle de Elliniki Apostoli. Duo et Heero pensaient pouvoir se reposer après leur mission et visiter tranquillement le site d'Epidaure...


Disclaimer : Les personnages issus du manga Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette fic a été écrite suite à une relecture d'un chapitre de Elliniki Apostoli dans lequel j'ai retrouvé une note où Duo évoquait le sort d'un des personnages de la série...

_Duo : comme quoi... on avait espéré que cette partie était enterrée définitivement... et non..._

_Aliciane : tu pensais vraiment que j'allais la laisser filer ?_

_Duo : ben... j'espérais..._

_Aliciane : pour une fois que tu n'es pas en ligne de mire !_

_Duo : mouais... c'est pas mieux !!! _

Genre : délire de la fiqueuse, torture de persos (même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas toujours compte)... du grand n'importe quoi en fait...

Dans le cas où la série Vacances en Grèce serait continuée, cet épisode serait probablement réécrit pour y être intégré... ou en tout cas il en serait fait mention...

* * *

Juste une petite note avant cette fic... J'aurais bien voulu publier le chapitre 11 de Malédiction Mortelle, mais vu l'avancement du chapitre cela n'a pas été possible. J'espère pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine. 

Sinon je voulais également vous annoncer que le site dont j'avais parlé dans Malédiction Mortelle, sur lequel je voulais publier les fics que j'avais déja publiées ainsi que celles qui ne l'avaient pas été, est en ligne. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

* * *

**_Merci beaucoup à Siashini pour avoir corrigé ce texte !!! Merci aussi à KittyQuat pour avoir suggéré l'image du labyrinthe... Et à toutes les deux pour m'avoir donné leur avis sur ce texte !!!_**

Mais, bon, pour le moment... place à la fic... euh, au truc... euh... à "le nom que vous voudrez bien donner à ce qui va suivre..."

**Rélétarama**

_Cette fic se passe pendant les vacances des G-Boys. Tous se sont séparés pour voyager en couple. Heero et Duo, partis les derniers d'Athènes, sont actuellement en visite en Argolide. Logés dans une petite ville côtière, ils ont décidé de profiter de la journée pour aller visiter le théâtre d'Épidaure... et d'aller le soir même voir la représentation théâtrale organisée dans le cadre du festival de théâtre annuel._

Le site était vraiment impressionnant. Un sanctuaire médical antique, dédié à la fois aux soins du corps mais aussi à ceux de l'esprit. Duo se sentait pris par les lieux et ses blessures, qui pourtant n'étaient pas totalement guéries, lui paraissaient moins douloureuses. Heero, qui le tenait à l'oeil depuis que le natté lui avait caché ses blessures lors de leur excursion dans une île, était soulagé. Le repos lui faisait du bien et l'Américain avait enfin suffisamment de forces pour faire autre chose que lézarder sur la plage ou se promener pendant des durées limitées... Le voyage en voiture pour arriver ici avait été un calvaire. Parce que Duo avait insisté pour l'effectuer alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis... et que ses blessures leurs avaient de nouveau causé du souci en arrivant. Heero avait même pensé à appeler Sally, mais Duo l'en avait dissuadé. Maintenant, après trois jours de repos, il avait déclaré être suffisamment en forme pour visiter le site d'Épidaure. Heero était soulagé qu'il ne choisisse pas le site de Mycènes, plus escarpé.

Il ignorait que depuis une semaine, quelqu'un était à sa recherche, inquiète de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles, elle avait réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à obtenir des informations et avait pu trouver l'hôtel où Heero et Duo résidaient. Oubliant le fait que l'Américain était avec celui qu'elle idolâtrait, trop occupée à se préparer, elle les avait ratés de peu à leur sortie de l'hôtel et filait à ce moment-là vers le théâtre d'Épidaure, où lui disait-on les deux jeunes gens avaient prévu de passer la journée... voire même la soirée...

Réléna passait et repassait la chanson qu'elle avait décidé de chanter à celui qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle voulait séduire... Elle savait que cette chanson avait eu un grand succès en Grèce au moment de sa sortie, et elle reflétait exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il se passe entre Heero et elle... Du moins le pensait-elle...

Elle arriva enfin au théâtre, et, accompagnée de son interprète, elle alla interroger les guides pour savoir où se trouvait sa cible... Le hasard voulut qu'elle arrive juste au moment où les jeunes gens avaient terminé de manger, comme la plupart des visiteurs du site et l'équipe qui installait le matériel pour la représentation du soir. Tous se trouvaient aux alentours du théâtre et les visiteurs s'amusaient à faire le spectacle en déclamant poèmes, chansons et autres discours au centre du théâtre. Des hauteurs du dernier gradin, la tête sur les genoux d'Heero, Duo somnolait à moitié, écoutant et observant distraitement ce qui se passait en bas tandis que le perfect soldier lui caressait les cheveux... les sens en alerte surveillant ce qui se passait autour d'eux... sans pour autant prêter grande attention à ce qui se passait en bas... jusqu'à ce que...

La jeune fille avait repéré sa cible tout en haut des gradins, près de l'un des bords... Se disant qu'elle voulait lui faire une surprise, elle s'avança au milieu des gradins, demandant à ceux qui "squattaient sa scène" de bien vouloir aller vérifier si "le Centaure était toujours dans son labyrinthe". Son interprète s'arrangea pour être plus courtoise que la princesse dans sa traduction. Celle-ci, pour l'occasion s'était habillée en rose, de la couleur exacte de ce plat dont elle s'était goinfrée la veille... C'était moins subtil que le caviar mais ça lui plaisait tout autant... elle avait d'ailleurs décidé de s'en enduire le corps... pour son Heero qui certainement ne résisterait pas à sa tentative de séduction et s'empresserait de lécher la pâte rosâtre qui commençait déjà à sécher sous l'effet du soleil... Ceci était bien sur dissimulé par les habits amples qu'elle portait, mais l'odeur était bien présente... Cependant, l'air portait encore les odeurs de pique-niques des visiteurs et l'odeur pourtant entêtante du tarama passait plutôt inaperçue...

Duo sursauta en entendant tout d'un coup un beuglement qui imitait un air qu'il ne connaissait hélas que trop bien...

- Oh non, gémit-il... pas ça, je vais encore l'avoir dans la tête... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette chanson...

Regardant en bas, Heero sursauta en reconnaissant la personne qui... hululait... beuglait... émettait des bruits ressemblant plus à des cris d'animaux que des paroles humaines...

- Pas elle !!! Pitié dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller...

A ce moment-là, une légère brise se leva, suffisamment forte pour amener vers leur promontoire jusqu'alors épargné, l'odeur fétide qui émanait de Réléna...

Duo pâlit immédiatement, sous l'effet cumulé de l'odeur, des paroles de la chanson chantées par la personne qui les chantait à son amour, ainsi que du repas qu'il était en train de digérer... Se relevant rapidement et portant sa main à sa bouche, il s'éloigna le plus vite qu'il put vers la poubelle la plus proche, suivi par Heero qui le soutint. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas capable d'en supporter plus et seuls les cris qu'il entendait lui dirent que quelque chose d'imprévu avait interrompu la prestation de Réléna.

Un "Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrooooooooooooooooo !!! À l'aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddeeeeeeeee !!!" Lui confirma cette hypothèse. Duo lui fit signe d'aller voir et ils retournèrent au promontoire. Le spectacle qui se déroulait en bas les laissa pantois...

Retour quelques minutes en arrière

Réléna était très fière de sa prestation... Les gens l'écoutaient avec attention, Heero avait les yeux tournés vers elles, admiratifs devant sa magnifique voix... Le léger vent qui se levait allait même peut-être lui apporter l'agréable odeur qu'elle avait sur elle et il ne résisterait pas à ses attraits...

Les spectateurs, tout d'abord amusés par la prestation de cette fille étrange tout habillée de rose, commencèrent à se tendre au fur et à mesure que l'odeur se répandait parmi eux... Les réactions qu'elle provoqua furent diverses suivant les personnes... Certains se sentirent mal, soit s'évanouissant, soit, à l'instar de Duo rendant leur déjeuner dans les conteneurs les plus proches. D'autres pensèrent, plus tard, qu'un dieu grec, taquin, avait voulu s'amuser en leur donnant des hallucinations, puisque l'odeur eut sur eux un effet assez étrange... en effet à peine eurent ils respiré une bouffée du fumet que dégageait Réléna, qu'ils eurent l'impression de se trouver face à...

- Mama !!! Ena Yiganto Tarama !!!! Se mit à crier un enfant.

Aussitôt la foule de ceux, hallucinés, qui ne distinguaient plus la jeune fille, eurent l'impression de voir à sa place un plat de Tarama géant. L'odeur les encourageant, ils se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille, arrachant ses vêtements et les plaçant dans les récipients en plastique vides qui avaient servi à transporter leur repas. Puis ils s'attaquèrent à la couche de Tarama.

Heero assistait au spectacle, ces gens s'acharnaient à détacher la pâte séchée de la peau de Réléna qui poussait des cris de goret. Finalement, se rendant compte que la pâte avait trop séché, quelqu'un lança l'idée qu'il fallait la faire tremper pour pouvoir manger le plat. Aussitôt les personnes les plus fortes du lot s'emparèrent d'une Réléna qui gigotait dans tous les sens, appelant vainement Heero et son interprète, celle-ci se gardant bien de se rapprocher de son employeur. L'odeur l'ayant rendue malade une première fois, elle ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience.

Heero et Duo haussèrent les épaules, regardant s'éloigner le groupe en même temps que l'odeur.

- Hee-chan, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de poursuivre la visite, dit Duo qui souffrait visiblement encore et peinait à se tenir debout.

- On va rentrer... on les laisse quitter le parking d'abord...

Du promontoire, Heero attendit de voir le cortège de voitures s'éloigner avant d'aider son amant à se relever et à descendre... Le temps d'arriver à l'entrée du site, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec des ambulances et des policiers... Discutant avec eux pendant que des médecins les examinaient et donnaient à Duo des médicaments pour calmer ses nausées, Heero apprit que Réléna et son groupe d'apprentis cuisiniers avaient été arrêtés. Les victimes de l'odeur avaient été hospitalisées pour soigner les hallucinations. Réléna, après avoir été rincée avec des jets assez puissants, avait été emprisonnée et attendait son jugement pour atteinte à l'ordre public, empoisonnement, incitation à l'émeute et exhibitionnisme. Sa fortune lui permettrait sans nul doute d'échapper à la prison, mais pas à l'expulsion et à l'interdiction de séjour en territoire grec. Le site d'Épidaure allait être fermé pendant quelques jours pour être désinfecté et les touristes de ce jour remboursés de leurs frais. Enfin, la représentation du soir était reportée au soir de la réouverture du site.

Heero signa sa déposition et soupira. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer à l'hôtel. Duo l'attendait derrière la porte. Les médecins avaient accepté de le laisser sortir à condition qu'il se repose pendant quelques jours. Heero en avait profité pour pouvoir en terminer plus vite avec la paperasserie et s'en aller avant que la police ne se rende compte qu'ils avaient donné de faux noms et qu'ils étaient des terroristes... des résistants infiltrés dans la polices lui avaient prêté main forte sur ce coup-là...

Une fois rentrés et Duo endormi, Heero alluma la télévision afin de suivre l'enquête... La renommée de Réléna avait une fois de plus accéléré les choses... jugée immédiatement elle s'en était sortie avec une amende plus que conséquente et était actuellement dans un avion en direction de sa résidence principale. Pagan était venu la chercher et avait fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour que le départ ait lieu dès que possible... La jeune fille, selon la journaliste, était très choquée et ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ses actes... Pensant à une crise de démence, les juges l'avaient néanmoins bannie à vie du territoire grec, de manière à éviter que des événements de ce genre ne se reproduisent.

Dans la soirée, ils apprirent également que tous les stocks de tarama étaient retirés de la vente et allaient être détruits dans les jours suivants. La pénurie de tarama durerait quelques jours, le temps de remettre la production en route, après avoir nettoyé et désinfecté toutes les machines...

Quelques jours après, Duo et Heero retournèrent à Épidaure, où ils purent enfin visiter le site en toute tranquillité et assister à la pièce de théâtre... Ainsi commencèrent réellement leurs vacances et les visites des sites principaux du Péloponnèse...

Fin

_Aliciane : même pas envie de relire là..._

_Duo : ça doit être le pire truc que tu aies jamais commis... heureusement maintenant tu l'as écrit !!!!_

_Aliciane : oui... ENFIN !!! _


End file.
